


The Road So Far

by cowaabuunga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, He/They Sam Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Road Trips, i'm a sucker for tropes so rest assured they will be here, takes place after an alternate s15, they/them Jack Kline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowaabuunga/pseuds/cowaabuunga
Summary: Dean and Cas go on a spontaneous road trip. He's been all over the country and he wants to share his favorite parts with Cas: his totally platonic best friend.*The rating will be updated as I continue the story. There will be smut eventually, I promise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! This is my first fic, so I'm still experimenting with how to write each character. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Giving credit where credit is due: this is all Sam’s fault. Sam was getting fed up with Dean breathing down his neck all the time. He’d broken an ankle on a hunt and Dean decided to be even more of a mother hen than normal. “Dean, seriously, you are driving me crazy! Go take the Impala for a drive or something!”

Cas had descended the stairs during Sam’s outburst and asked, far too calmly, “What’s going on?”

“Him!” Sam shouted at the same time Dean yelled, “Them!”

Cas sighed, “I think you’ve been living with each other for too long.”

Dean scoffed, “Ya think?” He paused. “You know what, fine, Sammy. I need a break anyway.” He stormed off to his room.

“He’s such a child,” Sam said loud enough for Dean to hear. Cas and the younger Winchester could practically hear Dean flipping off his little brother.

“Well, Sam,” Cas started, earning a glare of daggers from Sam. “He is only worried about you.”

“Which is fine, _in theory_. I am perfectly capable of moving around. And honestly? I’ve probably tripped more times because he’s trying to help than on my own.”

“So you admit he’s only trying to help.”

“Humanity really turned you into a smartass.”

Cas smiled triumphantly before leaving the library to give Dean his own talking-to. Dean had left his door open, so Cas knocked on the doorframe, leaning against it.

Dean jumped, startled, before sighing, “If you’re gonna tell me to lay off too, save it.”

“Well, I was going to, but I also get it,” Cas approached. “They can take care of themself, you know that, right?”

“Yeah, but they’re also a pain in the ass. He won’t accept any help.” Dean seemed sad about it, stuffing a duffle with clothes.

“You’re both pretty on edge,” Cas paused, noticing Dean packing. “Where are you going?”

“Sam told me to go for a drive,” Dean said, tightening his jaw, “so I’m going for a drive.”

“Evidently a long one.”

“Yeah, well, I need a break. Not as young as I used to be.”

“Would you like some company?” Cas offered suddenly, seemingly not even realizing he was saying it.

Before Dean had the time to think about how horrible that idea was, he blurted, “Sure, yeah, hell yeah, man.”

Cas smiled so warmly Dean could have fainted right then and there. God, his smile was intoxicating. And evidently, contagious. Dean was grinning like a dumbass who asked someone out in high school for the first time and they said yes. Cas left his room, a small spring in his step that he didn’t have walking in.

Dean didn’t know how long he was planning on being gone. A week, maybe two at the most. But when Cas offered to go with him, his mind exploded with hundreds of ideas. Yeah, Cas had watched the mountains grow and seen stars be born and watched a seed grow into a giant oak tree, but he hadn’t experienced the wonders of the road as a human yet. Not fully, at least. He’s been on hunts, but Dean doesn’t think that counts. No, he wanted to give Cas the human road trip experience. 

And boy, was it going to be an experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! New chapter should be out later tonight or tomorrow :)
> 
> ~ Sam


	2. Chapter 2

“Cas, buddy, are you sure you wanna come?”

“Yes, Dean, for the thousandth time, you aren’t getting rid of me.”

Dean sighed, “I don’t _want_ to get rid of you; I wanna make sure you know you’re signing up to a no-end-destination roadtrip with grumpy ole me.”

“Yes, I’m ‘signing up’ to a potentially long roadtrip with you and all of your grumpiness.”

Dean scoffed, but he smiled. “Alright, you angel ass, throw your shit in the trunk.”

Cas mumbled something Dean couldn’t hear. He told Cas he’d be right back, figuring he should tell Sam where they were going. Sam wasn’t in the library when Dean reentered the bunker. He eventually found him in his room.

“What?” Sam snapped, trying to hold back, but not succeeding.

“I’m taking your advice.”

“What?” Sam repeated, this time suspicious and confused. They turned to face their brother.

“I’m going for a drive. Well, me and Cas are going for a drive. A long one. Like, a _long_ one.”

Sam was clearly holding back a comment and a shit-eating grin, but only said, “Okay, so, you and our best friend are going on a road trip because we’ve been cooped up together for too long?”

“Well now you’re making me sound like an asshole.”

Sam stopped resisting his grin, “I’m not trying to do that, Dean. It’s just--”

“Just what, Samantha?”

Sam chuckled and shook their head, “You know what? Nevermind. You go have fun.” Unbeknownst to Dean, Sam’s comment was a good one. _So you’re going on a road trip with your completely platonic best friend that you definitely do not have homoerotic subtext with? Alright._

Dean began to semi-understand what Sam was thinking. “Alright, kiddo, no parties while I’m gone,” Dean paused, leaving the room, but popped his head back through the doorway to say, “But having Eileen over wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

Dean ducked out before Sam could come up with a response, leaving his little brother sputtering. He walked back into the garage to find Cas sitting straight up in the passenger’s seat. Dean knocked abruptly on the window in hopes of scaring him. To Dean’s delight, he jumped. The hunter ran around to the driver’s side and opened the door laughing. Cas looked at him fondly, only donning a (fake)-annoyed face when Dean turned to face him.

Dean settled into his seat and took a deep breath. The rest of the tension in Dean’s body left him when the Impala rumbled to life. As they pulled out of the bunker’s garage, Dean let a soft smile slip. He hoped Cas hadn’t noticed, but the former angel did, of course. He didn’t say anything.

They’d been driving for just over twenty minutes when Dean asked, “Any requests?”

Cas looked bewildered, “For music?”

Dean chuckled, “I mean that too, I guess. I meant, anything you wanna see?” Cas opened his mouth to reply, but Dean cut him off. “Don’t start with the ‘I’ve been all over the country, Dean, I was here when the continent emerged,’” Dean imitated Cas’s deep voice.

Cas thought it over, but came up with nothing. Dean grinned, _good_.

After driving halfway to Wichita, Dean stopped for gas in Salina. It was almost sunset, so Cas suggested they find a motel. Dean considered it, but decided against it. “We’re road tripping Cas, we have to at least spend a few nights in the car.”

Dean drove out of Salina towards Wichita and pulled onto a street off highway 81. He found a seemingly rarely-used gravel road to pull over on. He shut off Baby and reached into the backseat. He grabbed a six pack and opened his door. Cas followed and hopped onto the hood when his companion did.

Leaning against Baby’s windshield, Dean and Cas watched the sun set in silence as they drank. 

Dean had been working up the courage to speak, say something, anything for a while. He eventually managed, “Why did you wanna come with me?”

Cas was silent for a moment. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

Dean scoffed, “We live together, man. How much more time could you possibly want to spend with me?”

“The res--nevermind.”

They were silent again for a while, Dean wondering how he managed to fuck that up. Cas eventually cleared his throat, “Time with _you_ , Dean. Not time with you and Sam.” Cas noticed Dean’s look of confusion, “I love Sam, he’s a brother to me, it’s just--I want to spend time with you.”

That didn’t really answer Dean’s questions, it left him with more. If Sam was a brother to Cas, then why was Dean any different? He would have asked if not for the sudden lump in his throat. Dean’s phone dinged.

“It’s Sam.”

**_Sasquatch_ **

_Don’t know if your trip includes picking up cases, but I got one. Vamps in Wichita. Should I put someone else on it?_

“What does he want?” Cas asked.

“He--uh, nothing. Just checking in.”

Cas hummed his acceptance and looked back at the sky, which was now sprinkled with stars. Every once in a while, Cas would tap Dean’s arm and point to a different glint in the sky. He’d tell stories of who created them, thinking back fondly on his brothers and sisters. Gabriel was the most popular in the discussions. They weren’t even discussions, it was just Cas talking while Dean listened.

“I made that one,” Cas smiled at the sky and Dean swore he could see the reflection of the stars in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real shit starts next chapter, sorry loves.
> 
> ~Sam


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had a busy week. Enjoy!!

It was two in the morning in southern Colorado. Cas had fallen asleep two hours ago and Dean insisted he wasn’t tired, so he kept driving. After rejecting the Wichita case, Dean headed west. He had a Zeppelin tape on at low volume. The song switched and Cas started stirring.

“This song good enough to wake the sleeping bear?” Dean quipped when Cas sat up in the backseat.

“Right, I’m the bear.” Oh, _god_. Cas’s gravelly morning voice would end up killing Dean one of these days. “But, yes. It’s one of the ones on the tape you gave me.”

Something fluttered in Dean’s chest and he smiled warmly, “Oh, yeah, it is.”

Baby was running low on gas and he was getting hungry for shitty snacks, so Dean hoped for a gas station sign. Within the next two miles, he saw one; and a seemingly unnamed gas station came along a mile later. Cas had been humming along to the song, which most certainly did not give Dean butterflies. Dean Winchester did _not_ get butterflies.

Dean pulled into the lot and turned around to Cas, who was resting his head on his arm that was on top of the front seat, “You comin’ in?”

“Sure,” Cas grumbled.

They stepped out of the Impala into the warm July air. Dean hadn’t noticed how nice it was outside and made a mental note to open the windows when they got back in the car. A very bored looking teenage boy was sitting behind the counter, barely glancing up to greet them. The fluorescent lighting of the gas station was painful to their eyes, and Dean couldn’t help but smile at it. The vibe of a gas station in the middle of the night after driving for hours felt so magical, even after all this time. The cooling temperature inside had been a stark, yet comfortable change from the air outside.

Cas made a beeline for the drinks while Dean went to grab snacks. Feigning a sigh, Dean smiled as he grabbed licorice for Cas. Human Cas was a fuckin’ experience and finding out that he _loves_ licorice as much as he does was just downright funny. He grabbed a few bags of chips, M&Ms, and a box of protein bars. 

Dean walked up to the counter and dropped his stuff there. Cas came up behind him and put down two Arizona Green Teas and a six-pack of Pepsi Max. The teenager rattled off the total and Dean handed over his credit card. Cas was still humming _Ramble On_ and it made Dean smile. They left the building and went out to the car.

“I’ve got it,” Cas said as he handed Dean the bag.

“Well,” Dean chuckled, “seems like you just gave it to me.”

“The car, dumbass.”

“Alright, grumpy, chill.”

Dean placed the bag in the middle of the front seat and cranked open the windows. Switching the tape back on, Dean ducked out of the car. He rested his arm on the roof and tapped his fingers along to the song as Cas started filling up the Impala. Cas leaned against the car right next to Dean, the latter’s forearm brushed against his neck. Dean swore his best friend leaned into the touch.

Then, he really did lean into it. Cas rested his head against Dean’s arm and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. The hunter’s heartbeat quickened. To Cas, Dean assumed, this was a comfortable silence between them. Yes, Led Zeppelin was playing, but somehow it was quiet. To Dean, however, the silence was terrifying. He looked over at his best friend; how the moonlight shined on his face, how the peaceful expression on his face was so fitting, how much he would give to be able to lean over and kiss him.

But, he didn’t, of course.

Cas lifted his head and decided the tank was full enough. After taking care of it, he rounded the car to get in the passenger’s side. Dean immediately missed the contact. 

“Not going back to sleep?”

Cas sighed contentedly, “No. It’s a beautiful night and this highway is empty. It’s perfect.”

Dean smiled warmly at the man beside him, “Yeah, guess it is.”

They got back onto the highway. There was no wind that night, but Dean was speeding enough for it to feel like there was. Cas bit his lip and suppressed a laugh as he smiled out the window.

“What?”

“What? Oh, it’s nothing.” Dean gave him a bitch face. Cas sighed, still smiling, “We defeated God a few months ago, Dean. Now we’re sitting in your car in the middle of Colorado at two in the morning, enjoying the weather.”

“I’m going to guess by that smile on your face that this is a welcome change.”

“Very much so, yes.”

The tape was still playing, but Dean had turned it down a while ago. To keep his attention off Cas, Dean was looking directly out the windshield.

“The moonlight on your face looks beautiful,” Cas said with adoration in his eyes. It seemed to occur to him what he had said when Dean’s eyes widened and they were looking at each other. Cas looked terrified.

Dean didn’t trust himself to say anything back. He only stared at the former angel with wide eyes, before breaking into an uncontrollable grin. He tried to control it anyway, to not much avail. Cas’s expression melted.

Two hours passed and they didn’t speak. The sky was still dark, but it was four-in-the-morning-dark, so there was a bit of light. Dean was starting to get tired, so he asked Cas if they should stop and sleep, but Cas asked if he could drive. For the first time in his life, Dean didn’t feel any hangups about someone else driving his Baby. It was _Cas_.

“Wake me up in an hour.”

Cas frowned, “Dean, one hour is not enough sleep.”

“I’ll take a nap later,” Dean paused, wondering if he should continue. “But it really is nice out, I kinda want to enjoy the morning and--” He trailed off and clamped his mouth shut. _And share it with you._

Thankfully, Cas didn’t gesture for him to continue. He just nodded. Dean could have sworn he saw him fighting a smile.

Cas woke Dean up a little later than the hunter had asked. “Mornin’, sunshine,” Dean said, sleep still evident in his voice.

“Good morning, Dean.”

They were still on CO-96, heading west. “Okay, I’m going to suggest something stupid and cliché.”

“Okay.”

Dean took a breath, “Wanna pull over and watch the sunrise?”

Cas chuckled, “Yes, I do.”

It sounded so sincere to Dean. Both of them grinned like the dumbasses they are. Cas pulled onto the side of the highway. Repeating their process from the night before, they climbed onto the hood. The air was perfect. It was too early for anyone to be awake, everything was quiet, save for the insects who insisted the day had started. It was a solid 65 degrees with a slight breeze.

The open highway bled into the flat fields in the distance, no trees in sight to block the view of the rising sun. So, there they sat. A little closer than normal, so close that Dean would only have to shift for their hips to touch. And slowly but surely, that’s what he did.

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Do you ever miss it?”

Cas sighed. “Do I miss being able to heal you when you get injured? Do I miss being able to calm your nightmares with nothing more than a simple touch? Of course. But--”

“You did that?” Dean asked quietly.

Cas swallowed. “Yes. I couldn’t help you with much and I had no idea why I even wanted to, but I did calm your nightmares some nights.”

“Oh,” Dean whispered, “Thanks for that.”

“Of course. I only wish I could do it now, I used to at least be useful.”

Dean perked up at the last bit. He tugged Cas’s bicep so they were looking right at one another. “Listen to me. You are not a tool. You don’t need to be useful. We don’t keep you around because you’re useful. I--we keep you around ‘cause you’re family, Cas. You’re family.”

Cas pursed his lips, looking like he was about to argue. He let out a breath and nodded, “Okay.” Then, more certainly, “Okay.”

“Okay,” Dean conceded, releasing Cas’s arm.

They sat there, looking into the horizon until the sun was bright enough to hurt their eyes. Their beers were long forgotten, the two men getting lost in the comfort of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'm feeling inspired right now, so I'll probably start working on the next chapter tonight.
> 
> ~Sam


End file.
